The One I Love
by GodsAngel1
Summary: I think I've fallen in love with you," "You can't, we can't, Spike, I love him," "Do you really," There eyes met and he moved towards her. True love is right in front of you. Try to ignore it and it'll disappear. Persue it and you'll never regret it.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you kill him," she asked.

"It was his time to go," he told her.

"Why did you kidnap me,"

"I need a hostage,"

"I've heard of you, Vicious, the red dragons leader, the most cold-hearted man on the planet. You show sympathy to no one and you kill all that stand in your path."

"Quite an observation Ms. Valentine," said Vicious.

"Faye," she corrected. "I doubt your as bad as everyone claims you are,"

"Really, you don't believe the stories,"

"Its hearsay, its just gossip amongst people, that doesn't make it true," she explained.

"Your right," agreed Vicious. Faye smiled at him and he smirked back. "You known you have beautiful eyes, they'd be even more beautiful if you didn't act so rough."

"Softness is not something I know,"

"Well then, I guess you have a thing or two to learn about a little kindness."

"Why should I be kind to the world when they were never kind to me," he asked.

"Your don't receive kindness when you don't give it," Faye explained.

He looked at her for moment observing her closely. He found her...actually he didn't know. She was not what he expected. He never thought she would just talk openly to him as if he was someone she was close friends with. He never thought she wouldn't be scared of him.

"Your not like most woman Ms. Valentine,"

"I strive not to be," she told him. He smirked at her comment and the two sat in silence in the old church.

* * *

"There he is," said Faye as she and Jet ran over to Spike.

"He's hurt pretty bad,"

"Get him back to the bebop. I'll catch up later," said Faye.

"Where are you going," he asked. She didn't answer him. She walked back into the church. The place was in ruins, blood and dead bodies all around. Faye looked all over the place until she finally found him. Lying on the floor just a few feet from her, her kidnapper, Vicious. She went over to him and turned him on his back. He groaned then slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You and Spike really did a number on each other. Why do you syndicate men love to fight so much," she asked.

"What are you..."

"Shh, save your strength," she told him. His vision was getting blurry. He took one last look at her then shut his eyes.

When Vicious woke up he didn't recognize where he was. He moved his head to the side and observed the room.

"Hospital," he whispered. How did he get here. The door opened and he saw Faye come in with a tray of food.

"Your awake," she said.

"How did I get here,"

"I brought you here,"

"Why,"

"Something inside of me just told me to go back for you, and so I did. You should be grateful,"

"I would have been alright," he told her.

"I highly doubt that. You had three broken ribs, and about six bullets in you. You had it worse than Spike," she explained.

"Spike,"

"Do you two know each other or something. Were you from rival syndicates and thats why you hate each other,"

"No,"

"Well then why were you two trying to kill each other. Did he betray you or something,"

"Something like that...how long have I been here," said Vicious.

"A month," she replied.

"A month," he repeated.

"Yea, I've come by nearly everyday just to check on you,"

"Does Spike know,"

"No, its not his business to know. Who I go and see is my concern alone, I don't need his consent,"

"He would most likely loathe you if he knew you helped me,"

"Let him then," said Faye. "Your food is here if your hungry." She got her bag and put on her coat.

"Your leaving,"

"I'm suppose to meet Spike and Jet in a couple of minutes, bounty business,"

"Will you come back," he asked. Faye paused and looked at him surprised. "Would you like me to,"

"I wouldn't mind, you don't have to if you don't want to,"

"I'll come back." Faye told him. She flashed him a small smile then left the room.

* * *

She came back like she promised, that day, the next day, and the next day. She stayed with him on the hospital for a whole month until the day he was finally released.

After the day of his release the two stopped seeing each other. Faye was now always busy bounty hunting and spending her time with Spike. Vicious returned to the syndicate but he spend his time keeping a close watch on Faye and Spike.

He watched them as they walked together in the park. He watched them as they ate together at a restaurant. He watched them as they went out to a show or the opera. He watched them as they came and left the bebop. He was growing envious of their bond. Their closeness was driving him mad. 'Why are you always the lucky one Spike. Why do you get everything and I get nothing.'

On one particular day Faye left the bebop alone and took a taxi over to the syndicate. Vicious was surprised to here that she had come to see him but at the same time he was glad.

"I didn't expect to see you," he said.

"Its been a long time, I thought I'd come see you," He smirked. He was happy she was here with him. It wasn't until he saw what was on her finger that his happiness changed.

"Your engaged," asked Vicious.

"No, not really. It was Spike's idea of a promise ring," she said as she twisted the small silver ring around her finger.

"Do you love him,"

"Honestly I don't know. Whenever I'm with him I believe that I do but then...I suddenly get a change of heart. I'm real confused about my feelings."

"If you don't know if you love him why are you wearing his ring,"

"In a way I felt that I had to. I don't know. Sometimes I look at it and debate with myself on if I should give it back or keep it."

"I see,"

"Maybe I wear it because it gives me relief. It lets me know I'm not alone. I don't know, I really don't and I know thats bad. If I don't why I'm wearing this then maybe I don't feel for him the way I thought I did. Or maybe its normal that I don't know. After all love is a complex thing." she explained.

"Faye," said Vicious.

"Yes,"

"...never mind," he said.

* * *

The next day Spike and Faye were going after a bounty and Vicious was watching them close by. The bounty they were after was suppose to be a high ranked assassin worth 150,000,000 dollars in cash. The two nearly caught him until the guy took out a gun hidden near his ankle and shot Faye.

When Vicious saw her fall he ran out of his car and across the street. Spike got to her first. He took Faye in his arms leaving the assassin to run off.

"Faye," he said. She had been shot near her liver. "Faye, stay with me,"

"Spike," she whispered.

He saw the look in Spikes eyes when he held her. The softness of his hand as he caressed her cheek. The gentleness he showed her. He looked at him and felt envy. He watched as Spike held her in his arms protectively, lovingly. He watched with jealously running through him.

In a matter of minutes the paramedics were at the scene and took Faye to the hospital. She was in surgery for hours until the doctor came out. Vicious stood close by so he could hear the conversation between the doctor, Jet, and Spike.

"How is she," asked Jet.

"The surgery was a success but she feel some pain here and there. Her liver was partly damaged but other than that she'll be fine,"

"Can we see her," said Spike.

"She's coming out right now," said the doctor. The double doors opened and nurses bought out Faye. "Faye," said Spike. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Spike and Jet followed as they wheeled her to her room.

* * *

Vicious stayed in the hospital with her everyday, as did Spike. He made sure he was out of view of anyone that might recognize him. Day after day he stayed with her in the shadows, watching every movement she made, every breath she took. In the shadows he watched.

She was cleared and out of the hospital after two weeks. Though she was still a little hurt and was told to take it easy.

"Come on let's go home," said Spike.

"No, not yet. Let's go get something to eat," she suggested. Spike nodded and the two went over to the nearest diner.

"Spike,"

"Yes Faye,"

"Tell me about you and Vicious,"

"What," he said surprised.

"Why do you hate each other,"

"Its complicated Faye and its not something I want to discuss right now," he told her.

"Are you always going to say that every time I ask you that question,"

"Why do you want to know anyway,"

"I just do. We're friends Spike, you shouldn't be afraid to share things with me,"

"Friends, I thought we were past the whole friendship thing," he said. Faye looked down at her ring and turned it around her finger.

"I think we're moving to fast." she said.

"Too fast,"

"I'm not ready Spike, we're moving to fast,"

"Is it the ring. I guess I should have waiting a while to give it to you,"

"That probably would have been best," she agreed.

"You can take it off if you want to, we'll take things slow," He reached over and took her hand. "I promise you, I won't rush things," Faye smiled and squeezed his hand a little. From a few tables behind them Vicious sat observing the couple. He saw the look on Faye's face, the happiness in her eyes. 'If only she could be that happy with me,' he thought.

The attachment was making him more and more envious and jealous at the same time. He would of liked nothing better than to kill Spike and take Faye for himself but he couldn't do that. Faye would be furious and probably never forgive him. She'd run away and hid like Julia did. No, he couldn't do that. He didn't want her to run away. He didn't want her to hate him. But most of all he didn't want her to fear him.

He sought her out after two days and invited her to lunch. Faye accepted and told Spike she was going out to see a friend.

"What friend,"

"My friend, don't worry I'll be back soon," she said.

She kissed his cheek goodbye and left to go meet Vicious. Spike was suspicious about the whole thing. He was curious to know who this friend of Faye's was. After about an hour he figured he'd go track her and see the person she was meeting. As he opened up the door to leave he was greeted by an unexpected guest.

"Julia,"

"Hello Spike,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your still wearing his ring,"

"We're taking things slow," she said.

"I heard you were in the hospital, I'm sorry I couldn't visit,"

"Its alright. I was asleep most of the time that I was there anyways," Faye explained.

"Does Spike know your here,"

"He knows I'm with a friend,"

"He'd probably have a heart attack if he knew who you were here with," said Vicious.

"He won't know, until I'm ready to tell him,"

"You know he's going to be pissed so what's the point in telling him,"

"I'm not afraid to be honest with him." answered Faye.

"Honest, I wish all women could be like that,"

"Most women are,"

"No woman that I have known has ever been honest,"

"Is that why your so cold,"

"Probably, I've been surrounded by disloyal people my whole life,"

"Well I'm not one of those people," said Faye.

"Really, and makes you so different,"

"I'm not afraid of you," she told him. He looked her in the eyes as if to see if she was being sincere.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Honestly there isn't a reason to be. Your not as cold hearted as most people claim you are,"

"You have some affect on me. I can't explain it but ever time your around I let my guard down," he said.

"I noticed," she said. They were silent for a while, just staring at each other. Faye was going to suggest they go somewhere when Vicious finally spoke.

"Did he ever tell you why we hate each other," he asked.

"No, he always avoided the question,"

"It was because of Julia,"

"Julia," repeated Faye.

"Spike and I used to be best friends and Julia was my girlfriend. One day I went to see her at her apartment. I heard voices coming from the bedroom." he paused and took a sip of his drink. "I peaked in and saw them in bed holding each other. They were talking about how they were going to plot against me and get me kicked out of the syndicate..." he stopped. He couldn't say anymore. The memories were filling entering his mind and the pain was consuming him once more.

"Your best friend, he never said that,"

"I don't imagine he would have,"

"He always made it seem like you were the villain,"

"Sometimes the villain is usually the victim," he told her.

"So you kicked them out, so what happened to Julia,"

"Only god knows, she ran away and hasn't been seen since."

"Tell me about her,"

"What about her," he asked.

"What does she look like,"

"She's about your height, blue eyes and long blond hair," said Vicious.

"Was she beautiful,"

"I suppose, though I don't consider two faced whores beautiful,"

"So you hate Spike because he took your girlfriend,"

"I could care less about Julia, I hate Spike because he was plotting against me and chose a woman over our friendship," said Vicious.

"I never figured Spike to be that kind of person," she said disappointed.

"We all underestimate others sometimes," he explained.

"I guess I underestimated him like I underestimated you,"

"It happens," he said taking another sip of his drink. After lunch Vicious took Faye to the syndicate. "Wow, so this is what it looks like." she said. He didn't say anything. He just watched her as she walked around looking into each of the rooms. When they came to his office she touched the big V that was on his door. "This must be your office," He opened the door and let her inside.

"Its dark,"

"I like it that way," he spoke.

She opened the double doors that were to the right of the office and entered his room. "This must be the biggest room here,"

"I don't use this room much,"

"Why not, don't you sleep," asked Faye.

"Not anymore. You tend to avoid sleep when all your dreams are nightmares," he replied.

"Sleep does the soul good,"

"I already have a bad soul so it won't matter,"

"You've convinced yourself that you have a bad soul. You make yourself think you have to be so guarded around people."

"I do, people can't always be trusted. I have to have my guard up when ever I'm around someone,"

"Well not with me you don't," she commented .

"Why should I believe that your any different,"

"You should learn to give people chances,"

"I've done that once too many times," he told her.

"Well you should try one last time," said Faye.

He smirked. "You never know when to quit, do you,"

"I'm just not a quitter,"

"Good, I don't really like quitters," he mentioned. Faye laughed softly and kept looking around the room.

"You know...your too good for him," remarked Vicious. Faye looked at him surprised.

"You think so,"

"If I were you, I'd leave him before he ends up hurting you,"

"You mean Julia. You think she'll come back,"

"Probably, and knowing how much Spike used to love her he might just leave you for her."

"How do you know,"

"Because I doubt his obsession for her has ceased," he explained. Faye looked at him long trying to see if what he was saying could really be true. His face said it was but her heart said it couldn't be.

She didn't want it to be true. To think that the man who claimed to love her, the man that she possibly loved would suddenly leave with an old flame which he stole from his former best friend. She didn't want to believe that Spike could be that cruel.

Vicious too could see it in her eyes. She wanted it all to be a lie. She wanted Spike to be this loyal and caring man but in reality he wasn't. He was selfish and self centered. He could care less about anyone else. That was the real Spike, the Spike that Vicious came to loathe. The Spike that betrayed their friendship.

After spending the whole afternoon with Vicious Faye finally went back to the bebop. It was already about eight o'clock and rain clouds were rolling in.

When she got there she noticed Jet wasn't back yet. She walked down the hall to Spikes room to see if he was here. She stopped when she heard his voice. He was talking to someone, a female. Faye peaked into his room and saw him lying in bed with a girl.

"Is that...,"

* * *

"_What does she look like,"_

"_She's about your height, blue eyes and long blond hair," said Vicious. _

* * *

"Do you still love me Spike," spoke Julia.

"You know I do Julia,"

"Will you go away with me,"

"Of course," he said.

"But then, what about that girl. The one that lives here with you,"

"Faye is just another bounty hunter who lives here. She's nothing to me," said Spike.

Faye felt her heart being scattered into pieces. 'I'm nothing,' she repeated. 'Nothing.' Unable to bare the sight before her and hear anymore of their words, she walked away. She left the bebop and walked down the cold dark streets of Mars, alone and confused.

'How could he,' she thought. 'How could he do this to me,'

* * *

"_If I were you, I'd leave him before he ends up hurting you,"_

"_You mean Julia. You think she'll come back,"_

"_Probably, and knowing how much Spike used to love her he might just leave you for her."_

"_How do you know,"_

"_Because I doubt his obsession for her has ceased," said Vicious._

* * *

"_Faye is just another bounty hunter who lives here. She's nothing to me,' said Spike. _

* * *

Vicious was by his window starring out into the sky. 'Its going to rain,' he thought. "When its going to rain that usually means something bad is going to happen or has already happened...hopefully its nothing that has to deal with Faye." he said softly.

Here he was again thinking off the very exquisite Faye Valentine. The woman he wanted but couldn't have. The woman who he had now become attracted to.

"Faye Valentine," he whispered.

"How did you know," said a voice behind him. Vicious turned around when he heard the female voice belonging to non other than Faye.

"How did you know she would come back,"

"It was a hypothesis," he answered.

"Lucky guess." said Faye. He could tell she had been crying by the redness of her eyes and the sadness on her face.

"Did something happen," he asked.

"Reality happened," she answered.

"They were together," he said.

"He said he loved her and that he would go away with her,"

"Typical Spike...he hasn't changed at all,"

"He said I was nothing to him,"

"Thats something he would say," he told her.

She walked up to him then took his hand. She placed the ring in the palm of his hand. He looked down at the ring then back at her. Faye did the same thing. Neither of the them noticed that she was still holding his hand. Vicious, who could no longer control himself dropped the ring and pulled Faye to him and kissed her. The ring laid on the floor forgotten and all thoughts of Spike were all lost.


	3. Chapter 3

When Vicious woke up the next morning Faye was still asleep next to him. He smirked and touched her cheek. She stirred but laid asleep. He got out of bed, careful not to wake her and got dressed. He walked out of his room where Shin was patiently waiting for him.

"Where have you been," asked Vicious.

"Wasn't feeling well," he replied.

"I wonder why, I told you to stop drinking,"

"It kind of becomes addicting when you just lost a family member," said Shin.

"Do you think Lin would want you to be living like this. Remember you still have a responsibility in this syndicate, we lose men all the time, its something you have to deal with."

"You say that because you haven't lost anyone close to you,"

"I've lost more people close to me than you realize," he said seriously. He walked away leaving Shin in the hall. Vicious had left the bedroom door slightly opened which gave Shin perfect view of the woman who was sleeping in his bed.

"Faye," whispered Shin. 'What's she doing in Vicious room, in his bed.' he wondered.

* * *

When Jet was coming up the dock he saw Julia coming out from the ship. She past by him without a word. She simply smiled and he smiled back. Spike was on the couch when he went inside. "Spike who was that woman," said Jet.

"An old friend, Julia,"

"Where's Faye,"

"She went to go see a friend yesterday, she hasn't come back yet,"

"What friend,"

"I asked her that same thing and you what she said,"

"What,"

"She said and I quote, "My friend, don't worry I'll be back soon," unquote," he said.

"Well, as long as she isn't getting herself into any trouble,"

"I'm sure she's fine," remarked Spike.

* * *

When Faye woke up she noticed Vicious wasn't in bed next to her. She opened her eyes and sat up and there he was by the end of the bed staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hi,"

"Hi," she said back.

She felt slightly uncomfortable with him staring her down like a hawk. She moved to the side of the bed with the sheets still covering her. "I should go soon,"

"There's no rush,"

"No, Jet and Spike are probably wondering where I am,"

"Spike," he said.

Faye paused, and then remembered what she had witnessed yesterday. She then looked toward the window and saw her ring lying on the floor like an old worthless piece of metal. Vicious eyes wandered over to where she was gazing at and he saw the ring on the floor. He eyes went back to her. She didn't speak, she didn't move.

"Are you going to go back to him," he said. When he spoke Faye turned to him. They engaged in a staring contest until she finally shook her head no.

"Do you wish to stay here,"

"Do you want me to stay. I won't stay unless you want me to," she told him.

"It doesn't matter to me,"

"Really, or are you just saying that," she said.

"What do you think," he said back.

"I think your lying. You don't want me to go back,"

"You don't want to go back anyway,"

"How do you know,"

"Its in your eyes," he replied. He took three steps toward her and sat down on the bed.

"Vicious," said Faye looking at him.

"Yes Faye," he answered. He didn't look at her. His gaze was toward the window, looking out into the rain.

"...What happened last night. Why did you kiss me. Was it just to kiss me. Was it all just nothing," she spoke looking down. Vicious turned his gaze to her.

"What do you think." he asked.

"What kind of an answer is that,"

"You know me well enough by now Faye. So why do you think I kissed you,"

"Are you turning my own question over to me," she asked.

"I am," replied Vicious. Faye smiled but didn't say anything further.

"I think maybe I'm growing attached to you," he suddenly said.

"...Is that a good thing," she asked shyly.

"I'm a syndicate leader. Attachment towards people is never good." he told her. Faye looked away slightly disappointed. Vicious noticed her movement and took her hand. She turned to him confused by his sudden action.

"Nevertheless," he continued. "Being attached to someone can't be helped and although it might not be the best thing for a person like me, being alone is just as worse as being dead. I want life Faye not death." he said.

Faye just stared at him unable to speak. Her emotions were running wild and her mind was screaming 'this is wrong, this is wrong,'. Then there was her heart, and it was saying to hold him tight and never let go. Now one question remained. Which one would she listen to, her mind or her heart. She decided she wouldn't answer that question just yet. As for now she would just remain here with Vicious holding his hand and thinking of nothing else.

The two stayed in silence for what seemed like forever still locking hands and staring outside until Shin knocked on the door.

"What," said Vicious annoyed.

"You have a phone call," he announced. Vicious sighed and stood up unlocking hands with Faye.

"I'll be back," Vicious told her.

"Alright," she said . Faye watched him as he left to his office. When he closed the doors she got up, gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Spike go make yourself useful and go somewhere,"

"How will that make me useful,"

"You won't be lazing around," answered Jet.

"Find then," said Spike getting up. He took his swordfish and went out for a cruise. By the window he saw the picture of him and Faye with his arms wrapped around her. He then began to wonder where she was. 'I should track her,' he thought.

He was just about to do so when his communicator beeped. It was Faye, she had sent him a message.

_'Hey, I'm fine tell Jet not to worry, not sure when I'll be back. Call you later bye' _

_-Faye_

"Well I guess now I won't have to track her," he said to himself. "But..." He still wondered where she was. Curiosity was killing his insides. He just had to know. "What the hell, its not like she has anything to hid," he said. So he pushed the button...

Name: Faye Valentine

Current Location: The Red Dragons Syndicate

"What," he said shocked. She was with Vicious in the syndicate. It couldn't be true. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe for one second that she was with Vicious. How could she be, she knows he is his enemy. She couldn't possibly be with the man he hated most in this world. She couldn't of betrayed him like that.

"It can't be true. She wouldn't do that to me," he said over and over. Angry with rage Spike turned the swordfish and changed course. Next stop, The Red Dragons Syndicate.

* * *

"I have the strangest feeling that something is going to happen," she said. Vicious looked at her questionably. She returned his gaze and said, "Something bad,"

"Something like what,"

"It could just be me worrying. I just keep thinking that at any moment Spike will just show up,"

"He is doing nothing but plaguing your soul with fear. You grow scared every time you think of him." he said. "I see it in your eyes,"

"I hate that you can read me so easily,"

"Its because of your eyes. I see everything in you when I look into your eyes,"

"Really, and what do you see now," she asked. Vicious walked up to her and stroked her cheek. As he moved in to kiss her the door was kicked open and there stood Spike with a gun in hand pointing it to Vicious. Completely shocked, Faye took a step back.

"Well now, speak of the devil," said Vicious.

"Good to see you again Vicious,"

"To bad I can't say the same for you,"

"Sorry to intrude, I was just in the neighborhood cruising by when I started to wonder where Faye was," He eyes shifted to Faye who now stood behind Vicious.

"Hey Faye," said Spike.

"I told you I was fine," she said.

"Oh I bet, but I was curious to know who you were with, so I tracked you." He took a step forward. "So tell me, since when are you two friends or should I say lovers. Is this really what its come to Faye, the fact that you have to cheat on me,"

"Your one to talk," said Vicious.

"What's that suppose to mean,"

"I saw you," Faye interrupted. She and Spike looked at each other and she continued. "I saw you with her yesterday, in your bed. How do you explain that,"

"Faye,"

"You said you loved her, you said I was nothing to you," she yelled.

"I didn't mean it,"

"Like hell you didn't."

"Faye I don't even know her,"

"Really, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't she the same girl who used to be Vicious girlfriend. The one you once had an affair with. Julia,"said Faye angrily. Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Vicious. "So now you've brain washed her," Vicious smirked.

"Is that your response. I've brainwashed her. Surely you can do better than that Spike,"

"You were suppose to die at that church. I'm surprised your alive,"

"Clearly it wasn't my time to go since I was healed by an angel," replied Vicious. Spike looked at him puzzled then realized what he meant.

"So, not only did you sleep with him but your also the reason why he's still alive," he said to Faye.

"He didn't deserve to die. As for you, I actually regret saving you that night,"

"Do you,"

"More than anything,"

"So its come to this. Your siding with him,"

"Your siding with her," she spat back.

"So if I hadn't of been with Julia your saying you would of still been with me," asked Spike. That question made her pause. Vicious turned his head to the side and saw her confused face from the corner of his eye. Faye looked at him then back at Spike. She said nothing.

"So you do still love me," smirked Spike. Vicious looked angrily then turned to Faye anxiously awaiting her answer.


End file.
